A touch sensor may detect the presence and location of a touch or the proximity of an object (such as a user's finger or a stylus) within a touch-sensitive area of the touch sensor overlaid on a display screen, for example. In a touch-sensitive-display application, the touch sensor may enable a user to interact directly with what is displayed on the screen, rather than indirectly with a mouse or touch pad. A touch sensor may be attached to or provided as part of a desktop computer, laptop computer, tablet computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), smartphone, satellite navigation device, portable media player, portable game console, kiosk computer, point-of-sale device, or other suitable device. A control panel on a household or other appliance may include a touch sensor.
There are a number of different types of touch sensors, such as (for example) resistive touch sensors, surface acoustic wave touch sensors, and capacitive touch sensors. When an object touches or comes within proximity of the surface of the capacitive touch sensor, a change in capacitance may occur within the touch sensor at the location of the touch or proximity. A touch-sensor controller may process the change in capacitance to determine its position on the touch sensor.